Hrothar
Hrothar is the god of Horses, Honour and the Sun. He is the son of Mordra and Nocturnus and the brother of Iovantus and Saumthalla. Aspects The Golden Cavalier The Golden Cavalier is the epitome of the honourable warrior who by virtue of his power makes the decisive actions that change the world. Worship of the Golden Cavalier is found in the dichotomy of ignoring worldly matters to refine ones own strength and the purpose of that strength being to eventually interfere in worldly matters, worshippers often compare this process to the tempering of steel required in sword making. Worshippers of this aspect of Hrothar also focus on his relationship to his father Nocturnus and sister Saumthalla the gods of death, they emulate Hrothars own acceptance of the inevitability of death and believe it should not be feared, simply expected and considered when planning, some sects believe that not fearing death and planning for its eventuality is the first step in escaping the labyrinth but this interpretation is not accepted in the mainstream church. Worshippers are primarily warriors or fighters of some kind but can be anyone who seeks greater agency in life. Followers of the Golden Cavalier often train in an art of war as part of their religious practice. The Master of the Reins This aspect of Hrothar emphasises self control and discipline. Hrothar in this aspect is depicted as embroiled in a constant struggle between restraint embodied by the god himself and urges and desires embodied by his horse Vraeton. Worship of The Master of the Reins can differ greatly depending on the group of worshippers, some sects focus on self discipline striving to ensure that their rational mind prevails, this form is common among former criminals and other such fallen men as well as lifelong monks, other sects look outward and consider themselves watchdogs over others whose desires may run amok, this group is known for the practice of sacrificing horses to Hrothar either to reaffirm their communities dominion over chaos or, when done in front of homes as a message to those who they believe are living chaotically, and some other sects more directly concern themselves with the taming of animals, priests often serving as keepers of lore on the rearing of animals or the methods for hunting dangerous beasts. Myths The Taming of Vraeton For the longest age, longer ago it is said than even gods can recall, Vraeton the Father of all Horses had rampaged across creation, his hoofbeats shattered empires and his virility was legendary, the day he was born he lay with all the beasts of the earth and spread his progeny, the horses, all across the world, on the next day he set his sights higher and lay with mortal women and so the race of Centaurs were born and on the third day he lay with the sky itself and the sun was born, Vraeton proclaimed that his progeny was the greatest in all creation and commanded it to remain above the world forever as evidence of his fathers greatness. In the endless fearsome heat of the sun the minds of men were boiled to frenzy and barbarism ruled the lands. Seeing that the sun had rendered all the world the same, an endless desert where madmen purveyed slaughter upon one another, Iovantus became bored and challenged Vraeton to a race, the god of travel against the fastest beast in creation to see whom could reach the end of the universe and back again and the wagered pride against the command of the Sun. Such was his arrogance Vraeton accepted immediately but the two could not decide upon a judge of their contest, Iovantus demanded Mordra as she could write a contract to bind both to honesty but Vraeton did not trust that she would not favour her son, he instead demanded a human be chosen as any man would fear them both equally but Iovantus knew Vraeton would simply kill any judge that saw him lose before word of the judgement could leave his lips, the sounds of this quarrel disturbed Hrothar as he practiced his swordplay, Hrothar said to them "I will judge you and if either cheats I will slay him", "but what if we find death to steep a price for cheating?" Iovantus keenly replied, Hrothar simply raised his sword and said "It was not a choice." So the two set off on their race past the furthest stars, Vraeton galloping, fire bursting from his nostrils and bellowing in laughter at Iovantus, who simply began to walk at his travellers pace. Once both had disappeared beyond the horizon of eternity Hrothar his own run in the opposite direction. All the three of them raced for more days than an elf could count before passing from this world Vraeton always running with all his might but every time he looked behind him he could see Iovantus distant on the horizon urging him to keep his impossible pace, such was his exertion that his heart burst into flames, Vraeton knew that he would die but his pride would not let him slow or stop while Iovantus could still see him so he urged himself faster still. As Vraeton roared across the sky his eyes grew wide as he saw Hrothar run back around the end of eternity to meet him in the middle of infinity, Hrothar leapt on the weakened and dying beasts back and forced a bridle around him before pulling him to a stop. Hrothar declared the race over and a draw and then leant over to meet the gaze of his new mount, ready to face down any fury he might have, but instead Vraeton, humbled said "Thank you Hrothar that would save me from myself". And so it came to be that Hrothar commands Vraeton who commands all his progeny to keep peace with mankind. Category:Deities